


Motorrad statt Maserati

by junosbox



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28934808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junosbox/pseuds/junosbox
Summary: „Wann haben Sie denn Ihre teure Karre gegen 'nen Moped eingetauscht?“, fragte Thiel sichtlich verwirrt.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Motorrad statt Maserati

**Author's Note:**

> Ich bin geplagt von komischen Träumen und muss meine Motorradkleidung endlich mal bestellen, da ist mir das hier in den Sinn gekommen xD

„Wann haben Sie denn Ihre teure Karre gegen 'nen Moped eingetauscht?“, fragte Thiel sichtlich verwirrt.  
Das Wetter war nicht einmal so gut zum Motorradfahren, er wusste von seinen alten Kumpels, dass am Ende des Sommers die Saison endete.  
Bei fallenden Temperaturen war Motorradfahren eine Tortur, irgendetwas mit dem Fahrtwind oder so.  
Den Fachbegriff hatte er vergessen.  
Was also hatte sich Boerne dabei gedacht, sich mitten im Herbst eine solche Maschine zuzulegen?  
Ein für den Rechtsmediziner typisches Auto war weit und breit nicht zu sehen, also musste er wohl ganz aufs motorisierte Zweirad umgestiegen sein.  
Der Asphalt war nass vom Regen und es nieselte auch jetzt noch etwas.  
Schon einfach nur beim Rumstehen fror er schrecklich, dieser eiskalte Wind war kaum auszuhalten!  
„Herr Thiel, sehen Sie denn nicht, heute ist perfektes Wetter, um ein bisschen luftiger zu fahren als in einem Automobil.“, sagte Boerne und lächelte als würde die Sonne inmitten eines blauen Himmels scheinen.  
Thiel sah nur graue Wolken und fühlte nur Regentropfen auf seiner Haut, an Stelle der warmen Sonnenstrahlen, die sich Boerne wohl einbildete.  
„Und ich mag anzumerken, dass es sich bei dieser wundervollen Konstruktion nicht um ein „Moped“ handelt, auch wenn ich nicht abgeneigt wäre, in Zukunft einen Simson Habicht zu kaufen, ein wirklicher Klassiker, das. Nein, Herr Thiel, hierbei handelt es sich um ein Motorrad der Marke KTM, genauer gesagt um…“  
Der Hauptkommissar stellte auf Durchzug.  
Das Motorrad kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor, es war irgend so ein modernes Teil, so Mountainbike-mäßig oder wie auch immer das jetzt bei Motorrädern hieß.  
Und Boerne, der stand neben ihm in einer schwarz-weißen Lederkombi und einem schwarzen Integralhelm in der Hand.  
Hatte der nicht gerade noch einen seiner Designeranzüge angehabt?  
Also, so ohne Motorradbekleidung darüber?

Irgendetwas klingelte.  
Thiel schlug seine Augen auf und kroch aus dem Bett.  
„Och, Nadeshda, es ist Vier Uhr morgens!“, grüßte er seine Kollegin am Telefon, die ihm von dem neuen Fall berichtete, den sie ab jetzt wohl bearbeiten würden.  
Bevor er die Wohnung verließ, um Boerne auch für die Arbeit aus dem Bett zu klingeln—obwohl der auch gut möglich schon wach sein konnte, das war nicht so ungewöhnlich bei dem Rechtsmediziner, der einmal im Monat zu schlafen brauchte—, blickte er vom Fenster aus auf die Straße.  
Dort unten stand immer noch der Sportwagen im Halteverbot, Maserati oder so.  
Kein Motorrad weit und breit.  
Auf seinem Laptop war immer noch die E-Mail von Lukas offen mit dem Bild, das sein Sohn ihm geschickt hatte.  
Da hatte er wohl vergessen, das Gerät gestern Abend abzuschalten.  
Gerade wollte er endlich gehen, da sah er sich das Bild noch einmal genauer an.  
Lukas in einer Motorradmontur, die schnittige Maschine im Hintergrund.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf über sich selbst.  
Was für ein komischer Traum.  
Boerne hatte doch noch nicht einmal einen Motorradführerschein, jedenfalls hatte der Rechtsmediziner nie etwas davon erwähnt.  
Jetzt musste er aber wirklich los, auch wenn eine Leiche schlecht weglaufen konnte.


End file.
